


He doesn't think

by ColdBlooded



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdBlooded/pseuds/ColdBlooded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael smiles as Alex reciprocates his stare.<br/>His smile is not comforting or simply friendly, it is teasing. Just like Sara's hand is teasing him, slowly stroking his left thigh. Running up and down over his black jeans, but never high enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He doesn't think

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work ever and english is not my first language, i am sorry for any grammar mistakes. feel free to give me an honest opinion and advice

Michael smiles as Alex reciprocates his stare.  
His smile is not comforting or simply friendly, it is teasing. Just like Sara's hand is teasing him, slowly stroking his left thigh. Running up and down over his black jeans, but never high enough. 

Never touching him where he needs her the most. Where he needs them both. He is drowning in the green of Michael's eyes and then Michael leans forward, so close that their lips are almost touching, his breath fanning over the older man's face, still smiling. 

Alex' breath hitches, licking his lips he moves his head a little bit closer, but his attempt to close the distance between his and Michael's mouth is suddenly stopped when Sara's hand leaves his thigh to push him to his back onto the mattress and claims Michael's lips herself. 

Groaning at the sight of their bodies coming together he tries to sit up, yet Michael is quicker to move and shoves him back again. He moves to straddle Alex, causing Alex to moan from the pressure on his erection, the first bit of relief since they started to explore each others bodies. Since Sara told him not to over think the whole thing and started to to open the buttons of his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders with steady hands. 

Unlike Sara's his hands are trembling as they find Michael's hips, exploring his skin just above the waistband of his pants, encouraging him to move. But Michael is not moving, his hips staying still, teasing. Denying him the friction he so desperately needs. 

Michael forgets that Alex is stronger than him, on the basis of working out regularly, having to be fit to do his job. In the blink of an eye Alex has used his strength to flip them over, immediately grinding down on the other man, who can barely contain his moan. Reaching up and around his neck, Michael pulls him into a heated kiss while arching up to meet his hips. 

Upon hearing a soft moan, he breaks the kiss and turns his head to the right, seeing Sara's delicate fingers closing around her nipple, her eyes observing both of them. Shifting his weight to his knees he reaches out, pulling Sara across the mattress and kissing her, his hot tongue sliding in her mouth, dancing with hers. 

Now it's Michael's turn to shift impatiently underneath them, causing Alex to smirk. His hands are still on Sara, sliding over her back to her waist to hold her place as his mouth explores her body, placing little kisses over her jaw, her ears, down her neck, his tongue dipping in the hollow of her throat tasting clean sweat and the unique taste of her skin. 

Softly moaning Sara shifts even closer to them, her right thigh pressing into Michael's ribs, one hand resting on his his shoulder, the other gripping Alex' thigh as he continues to caress her with his lips. Watching them, Michael's hands are joining Alex' on her body, gently ghosting over stomach, over the other pair of hands on her waist, cupping her breasts, his thumbs gliding over her nipples and then his hands leave her to touch the other body, tracing the same path they did on Sara's body.

However this time he doesn't stop, Alex' stomach quivering under his lingering touch, Michael confidently opens the button of his jeans and reaches inside, his fingers gripping the other man's erection tightly through his underwear, the need for more now replacing his earlier teasing movements. 

Groaning loudly he releases Sara's silky body and directs his attention once more to Michael, kissing him with such a force that their teeth collide. Michael doesn't seem to mind, swallowing all the noises leaving Alex' throat. Suddenly there is another pair of hands on him, steering towards his zip, but not reaching inside yet. Instead she is trying to push his pants off, not quite succeeding.

Then bigger, stronger hands join hers and his pants and underwear are thrown off the bed. Alex' jeans join quickly and soon Sara's clothing is discarded as well. 

Rolling from his position on his back between Sara's thighs, Michael takes what he is offered, bracing himself on his forearms next to her head. He uses his tongue to trace her ear, licking the sensitive spot he discovered when it was just the two alone. 

Alex settles next to them on the bed, lying on his side, looking at them like they are the most beautiful thing he ever saw. He is completely sure that they are. He can't think of anything that can compare to the image they display right in front of him. And then he can't think any more, cause Michael switches places, now in between Alex' thighs, his mouth only inches away from his throbbing cock. Only then Alex realises how much his needs this, how much he needs a release. 

Gracefully Sara moves closer, her bare breasts pressed to his chest, but Alex doesn't have the time to fully register the feeling, because Michaels tongue is on him, so warm and wet. He makes a strangled noise in his throat, his hands flying to Michael's head, holding him close to where he needs him the most. Michael's hands are carefully pressing him into the mattress while he takes the head of his erection in his mouth and begins to suck gently. His moans are mixing with Sara's, clearly enjoying seeing her lover taking care of someone else.

Wanting more, she grabs one of Alex' hands and guides it to the moist heat between her legs, already dripping with arousal. Michael moans unashamedly at the sight, the vibrations from his throat going straight to the heavy cock in his mouth. He closes his mouth and swallows Alex down, the other man bucking up despite his tries not to. And that's when he comes, seeing Michael's full lips stretched around him, the heat of his mouth surrounding him, his tongue sliding so easily across him. Alex wants to warn Michael, but Sara presses her lips tightly against his, drinking in his moans and groans whilst he spills in Michael's mouth.

Her soft and silky lips are replaced by slightly rougher lips. Alex tastes himself, tastes his come and can't help himself but moan again. 

Suddenly the body on top of him shifts and he hears Sara crying out as Michael is entering her. Finally. He watches as Michael's brows furrow with pleasure, thrusting into Sara in a hurried yet steady pace. He knows they are not going to last, Sara begging Michael to go faster, harder, deeper.

One of her hands yanks Michael's head down to a messy kiss, the other one finding Alex' hand, interlacing their fingers tightly. He lets his other hand wander across her body, only stopping briefly to cup her breasts and tease her hard nipples, coming to a stop at her clit, pressing two fingers hard against her. His mouth finds her neck, his fingers rubbing harshly. 

It only takes seconds, then Sara's breathing stops and she comes. He always imagined she would come silently and she does, no sound leaving her lips. Michael instead makes noise, following her over the edge. He is pretty sure, he never heard anything as hot before. He also never saw anything as hot before, god, he never did anything as hot before. 

Michael collapses next to Sara, his hand reaching over her body to rest on Alex' hip. It's silent while their breathing evens out, but then hears a soft laugh, the body besides him softly vibrating and he hides his smile in her neck.  
“Why did we wait that long to do that?” Sara murmurs, her smile audible in her voice. Alex can't find the energy to reply, just like Michael, he agrees silently. 

He stretches across the bed to reach the blanket, tries to cover everyone with it and then he drifts off into sleep. All three of them do.


End file.
